


The Morning Is For You

by cartergraysons



Category: R.E.M., R.E.M. band
Genre: Amnesia, Anyways, Dreams, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Gay, Hospital, Kinky, Love, M/M, Music, R.E.M. - Freeform, R.E.M. band - Freeform, Sex, Smut, aneurysm, bertisdowns - Freeform, billberry - Freeform, fanfics, gaylove, hospitalstay, ineededthis, lateroninthework, michaelstipe, mikemills, mywork, peterbuck - Freeform, sodoyou, sorry - Freeform, sorrynotsorry, toomanytags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartergraysons/pseuds/cartergraysons
Summary: “It felt like a bowling ball hit me in the head."





	The Morning Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I am working on like, five fics at once because I am doing the feral R.E.M. stories which will be short, only 2 or 3 chapters maybe but I have yet to start on Bill or Peter, and I am working on this one now. Basied on a true event, the outcome of this story is different than my story tells it, as my story is merally fan fiction. I am sorry if I keep jumping back and forth between fics and such, but when I write, I write when I feel like it. This fan fiction might be longer than the others, and I feel as if starting to branch off and do some fan fiction of the show Hannibal, maybe just maybe *nervously chuckles*. Well, this is my update to y'all, peace!!

“It felt like a bowling ball hit me in the head,”

The man was rushed to the hospital, unconscious and cold inside. Earlier he grabbed his head, throbbing in pain before falling flat to the floor, and being whisked away by his best friends. He would soon awaken in the hospital, with no recollection of anyone or anything, but was this how it was ment to turn out?? Mike, Peter, and Michael were all in the same room, waiting and waiting. Michael lounged on a chair, whilst Mike and Peter, bored out of their minds took it upon themselves to play a game of "shut up or i'll kill you." Peter stood Up, and Mike just laid on the floor. Nothing good could come of this, nothing ever good came of this. 

Bill started to slowly adjust his eyes. It was very late at night, about 2 AM the clock on the wall showed as it let out a quick chirp. He soon got out of his hospital bed, in nothing but a gown, issued to him by the workers here. Bill would wear it, at least for his stay, but found it uncomfortable so he took it off. His operation had been a success, well... at least in their eyes. He looked around, and saw all the people around him, wearing clothes and sleeping, loudly and softly. Bill snuck around, and when it came time for the others to wake, they realized he was gone, as gone as a ghost on Christmas day. They panicked, but also were excited.

"Bill!?" Mike called out as he heard a loud thud. Bill bumped his head onto the table near by as he fell. Hiding from anyone who wanted to come closer to him. The man went closer to the three excited boys for a short moment and had a puzzling look on his face. He then jumped back, when they said his name again. 

"Bill, you need to put on some clothes, here." Mike spoke as he handed him a plain white shirt and boxers. The man took them and put them on, but still questioning the three men. Who were, and are they, Bill thought to himself as they looked at him. Bill started to back away from them as they went closer and Bill, frightened soon spoke.

"Look, I appreciate your help I really do, but who are you and why do you call me Bill??" The three boys looked wide eyed at Bill, Peter even going as far as slamming his fists onto the table. 

"Bill, it's us. You know, Mike, Peter, and me, Michael." The man spoke softly. "We are your best friends, and you had a terrible accident a couple days ago. You were sent here to get treatment and now you are okay."

"I am sorry, but I don't know you, or Bill." Mike soon sighed at Bill's reply, almost tearing Up as some other people came in, wanting to test Bill.

"Ah Bill, you are awake..." One man spoke.

"Who is this Bill you all are speaking of??"

It all went haywire from there.


End file.
